


Send My Love, Signed- Rena

by KestraEchoWolf



Series: Miraculous 2k18 Music Challenge [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, Hints at DJWifi, If You Squint - Freeform, Send my Love, inspired by adele, mlb2k18musicchallenge, platonic alyanette, platonicotp, the angst is strong with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestraEchoWolf/pseuds/KestraEchoWolf
Summary: No one leaves Alya Cesaire at the altar without her having the last word. It's a good thing that Rena Rogue is just the one to do it, with the help of her street performer friend, Ladybug.Inspired by Adele's: Send my Love (to Your New Lover)





	Send My Love, Signed- Rena

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me.
> 
> This is a personal challenge to help me get over some wicked writer's block that i've been battling with.
> 
> Short update: Good news! I have a second interview with a hospital that promises me a steady schedule and a pay raise!
> 
> Bad news: This is not an update for any of my NUMEROUS STORIES or CHALLENGE that I still have in the wings >.<; Muses... they multiply like rabbits...
> 
> So, this is inspired by Adele's 'Send my Love (to Your New Lover)'. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Writer acknowledges all parties respective writes and intends no copyright infringement. The only thing she owns is the plot and Johnathan Devrise and Club Diamond. She does not own any of the respective Miraculous Ladybug characters nor the song.

"Is he out there?" Rena asked, leaning closer to the mirror to check her make up. Behind her, Ladybug slipped a slender finger through the curtain to check before humming a confirmation. Another shot of adrenaline hit the brunette like a lightning bolt. The reaction didn't escape the girl dressed in scarlet and spots.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ladybug asked softly.

"There's no way I can back out now, can I?" Rena asked just as softly, putting down the mascara wand. She met her best friend's eyes in the mirror. "I'm not backing out LB. I... I need to do this. Besides, it's not like anyone's really going to know me anymore. Well... except for... f-for Johnathan."

"Alya," Ladybug whispered her best friend's real name. She went to Rena's side and wrapped her in a protective hug. "You don't have anything to prove."

Rena returned the hug, tucking the raven-haired girl's head under her chin. "Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. We can walk out of here and no one would be the wiser. The DJ hired for this will be here in twenty minutes-"

"Nuh-uh. We've practiced literally for a month for this Mari." The pair pulled apart to look at each other. Rena gave her signature half-grin, showing flashes of white teeth. Her honey colored eyes twinkled from behind her orange and white fox mask. "And when have I ever done anything halfway?"

Ladybug snorted and picked up a can of white hair paint. "Never. Turn around Rogue, I'll do your tips."

"Just don't get any on my jacket." She didn't miss Marinette's eye roll as she carefully spritzed color on random sections of Alya's auburn curls.

"Als, for what it's worth... I think this song is going to be your crowning glory."

"Crowning glory? Oh no, LB, this is Rena Rogue's big debut! And what's sweeter is that nobody knows that it's Lady Wifi's farewell to her lying ex-fiance that left her at the altar."

"Totally not revenge."

"Totally not."

The pair went silent for a heartbeat before bursting out into giggles. "Alright, you're done. Let's go knock 'em dead!"

* * *

 

The club was packed from wall to wall with attendees for Johnathan's bachelor party. Liquor flowed, and it seemed like everybody was having a good time. Ladybug and Rena Rogue worked quickly to set themselves up on stage, borrowing the real hired DJ's equipment. The fox fought not to look out over the club. Looking meant breaking whatever spell of invisibility that held over the two women as they worked.  _Don't look up,_ she kept chanting to herself as she ran tests over the mix board and booted up the computer.  _If you look up, you'll make eye contact with someone, not necessarily Johnathan, and you'll get caught, and you'll live to regret it-- wow, this dude knows his tech._

"Excuse me." Alya held her breath and counted to three before looking up to meet a pair of icy blue eyes behind a black and yellow mask. The speaker was a server, a woman that wore the tailored jacket with the club's logo on the breast. Despite the eye-stabbing yellow, her outfit was quite tasteful... even if it did remind Alya of a bumblebee. "You're not Swag."

Rena bared her teeth in a bright grin. "How astute," she praised. "No, I'm Swag's opening act for tonight!"

The blond woman raised an eyebrow. "He didn't tell me about an opening act."

"It was last minute," Ladybug intervened, stepping between the two women and kneeling down. "Sorry, we were running late and wanted to get set up right away. I'm-"

 _"Ladybug is DJ Swag's opening act?!"_ The blond woman shrieked in excitement. The noise quickly gained the attention of a dozen patrons, whom all began whooping and chanting in excitement. "OMG, this is like an episode of Battle of the Bands! I can't believe I'm getting to meet you- I'm a huge fan!" The blond nearly dropped her, thankfully empty, tray as she rummaged through her pockets and produced a photo of the masked woman. "Would you autograph this for me?"

Graciously, the semi-famous street performer agreed and quickly signed the photo and backed away from the edge of the stage. "If you don't mind, we're kind of on a time crunch. We told Swag we'd be done by the time he got here and this is a surprise for the guest of honor."

"You mean Johnathan Devrise? Say no more, my lips are sealed!"

Rena beamed, relief easing the tension out of her shoulders. "Thanks Ms..."

"Bourgeois, Chloe Bourgeois! I own Club Diamond. I didn't catch your name either Ms..."

"Rena Rogue," the fox bent down and shook hands with the woman. "You can call me Rena."

"Ooh I'm so excited! Can I offer you a drink on the house--?"

"Maybe later," Ladybug cut in with a subtle tap to her wrist.

"Right! Right, sorry. This is just so exciting! If you need anything, just let me know."

"Actually, there is something... would you announce us? We have time for one song and then we'll be leaving the stage for Swag to take over," Rena reached over and handed the mic to Chloe.

"Me? Of course!"

When the woman finally broke away to check the microphone, Ladybug and Rena Rogue shared a look. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Rena admitted. "My heart feels like it's going to fly out of my chest!"

"Just don't look at anyone directly," Ladybug advised. "It's just you and me, jamming out like we did when we were kids."

"Right!" Alya nodded her affirmative just as Chloe cleared her throat loud enough for them to hear.

Rena quickly got into position behind the turntables as Ladybug took her seat on the stool with her famous scarlet guitar, Tikki, cradled in her lap.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Club Diamond! It is my pleasure and honor to announce tonight's entertainment for the night. In honor of Mr. Johnathan Devrise's last night as a bachelor, I present to you Ladybug and Rena Rogue, DJ Swag's opening act! Take it away ladies."

Rena took a breath and looked up to greet the crowd... and met a pair of surprised, cool gray eyes.  _Johnathan._ She froze as if touched by ice, her fingers hovering over the switch that would turn on her beloved soundtrack.

_Th-thump_

_Th-thump_

_Th-thump-thump-th-thump-thump-thumpthumpthumpthump--_

"Just the guitar?" Ladybug asked softly, startling the fox out of her trance. She responded with a jerky nod, and Ladybug's crimson lips turned up in a gentle smile. "Okay, cool." Rena blushed as she flicked the switch at last as Ladybug began strumming expertly on the strings. Soon, Alya's heartbeat began to calm as she listened to her friend play.  _Ladybug really knows how to jam,_ she thought with a dreamy smile.

_"One, two, three, go"_

Alya started but managed to begin on cue. Her voice, rich and warm traveled out of the speakers and through the noisy club. Suddenly, she was back to her would-be wedding day... waiting for the richly stained oak doors to open to what she thought would be her future.

 _"This was all you, none of it me_  
You put your hands all over my body and told me, umm  
You told me you were ready"

She lifted her eyes to scan the crowd, forcing herself not to focus on anyone in particular, even skipping over the betrayer named Johnathan Devrise.

 _"For the big one, for the big jump_  
I'd be your last love everlasting you and me  
That was what you told me" 

Honey eyes met flinty gray across the room. This time, however, Alya did not flinch. She would  _not_ appologize to this bastard for _him_ leaving  _her!_ Besides... this isn't what her song was about. And she was going to tell him that.

 _I'm giving you up_  
I've forgiven it all  
You set me free, oh..."

Ladybug strummed just as the snapping beat in the digital background picked up loudly, her smooth, melodious voice joining Rena's in harmony.

 _"Send my love to your new lover_  
Treat her better  
We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more  
Send my love to your new lover  
Treat her better  
We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more"

Rena turned and met Ladybug's eyes as people began to cheer. Couples moved out onto the dance floor, and servers rushed to clear tables now that they had room to move. Ladybug winked, going back to picking at the strings again and drumming on the wood panel below her guitar's hollow opening.

Alya's memories washed over her again, remembering how excited she had been for her wedding. It was her dream come true! She had her childhood sweetheart, the job she always wanted, a good home... marriage was the next logical step, right? Yet as she planned and planned, worked and worked, she never realized how bad things began to get at home. She remembered the arguments, the fights, the slamming doors... some were her fault and she owned that; but not all of them were. She shut her eyes against Johnathan's cutting words, switching keys over as she prepared to kick up the pace of the song again.

 _"I was too strong you were trembling_  
_You couldn't handle the hot heat rising (rising), umm_  
Baby _I'm so rising_  
_I was running, you were walking_  
_You couldn't keep up, you were falling down (down), umm_  
_There's only one way down_

 _"I'm giving you up_  
I've forgiven it all  
You set me free, oh"

With a flourish of a flick, the song kicked up again and Ladybug joined again in harmony, rocking back and forth with the song.

 _"Send my love to your new lover_  
Treat her better  
We gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We've both know we ain't kids no more  
Send my love to your new lover  
Treat her better  
We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more"

This part was tricky, it was a switch off that they had to practice over and over before coming on stage tonight. Ladybug looked over and made eye contact before taking the next line.

_"If you're ready, if you're ready"_

_"If you're ready, I am ready"_

_"If you're ready, if you're ready"_

_"We both know we ain't kids no more  
No, we ain't kids no more"_

Ladybug grinned proudly as their audience cheered. Thrill and awe seeped out of her expression as she tenderly kissed her guitar's neck for good luck.  _Hard part's over, Rena,_ she thought.  _Now let's really give them a show!_

And they did. They belted out the final chords like two women with a power ballad!

 

 _"Send my love to your new lover_  
_Treat her better_  
_We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts_  
_We both know we ain't kids no more_  
_Send my love to your new lover_  
_Treat her better_  
_We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts_  
_We both know we ain't kids no more_

 _If you're ready, if you're ready (Send my love to your new lover)_  
_If you're ready, are you ready? (Treat her better)_  
_We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts_  
_We both know we ain't kids no more_  
_If you're ready, if you're ready (Send my love to your new lover)_  
_If you're ready, are you ready? (Treat her better)_  
_We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts_  
_We both know we ain't kids no more"_

Finally, when the song came to an end, Rena Rogue lifted her eyes, panting as the audience roared to life before them. She met Johnathan's eyes. For the first time in almost six months, neither of them flinched at each other. A silent understanding passed between them, and Alya offered a small smile and a salute. Johnathan relaxed and dipped his head, his messy brown curles falling into his eyes.

Ladybug turned and gestured for Alya to join her side and the two women took a bow. Their audience clamored for autographs and requests for more spectacular songs. "This is my new partner, Rena Rogue!" Ladybug announced over the microphone. "I think you'll be hearing her more than you'll be seeing."

"You bet your strings LB," Rena announced. "This was a gift to a dear childhood friend of mine-uh oh." Ladybug snapped around, wondering what caused the sudden subject change when she saw where Rena was looking. A green masked man just opened the staff door just off stage, carrying a large messanger bag off his shoulder. Honey eyes met warm mocha and Rena's breath caught in her chest.

The man, whom Ladybug could only guess to be DJ Swag, seemed just as shocked to see them on stage. His confusion morphed into outrage as he watched Rena swiftly remove her phone and chords from his equipment. "HEY!"

"Well friends, this is where we leave you! It's time for Ladybug and Rena Rogue to bug out!" Ladybug announced, turning and leaving the stage in a hurry just as Swag rushed out after them. The DJ was shocked to see an excited audience chanting his name instead of a rival trying to steal his set.

Outside the club, Rena and Ladybug clapped hands with whoops of joy. "What a rush!" Rena Rogue panted as the pair darted into the alley where Ladybug's motorcycle, Lucky Charm, was parked. "I can't believe we pulled it off!"

"Believe it Rena," Ladybug playfully shoved her best friend. "Are you sure you're going to stay off camera? You have killer vocals girl!"

"I'm better behind the camera than on it, LB. Besides, we don't want to give  _Chat Noir_ the wrong idea."

"Shut up!" Ladybug retorted, a blush edging around the outside of her mask. "As if."

"You never know," Rena sang as she climbed onto the bike behind her best friend. "Maybe you two will run into each other again," she teased. "That was some hot chemistry you had!"

"Alya, I will seriously murder you in cold blood if you don't shut up," Ladybug growled, tossing her friend her spare helmet.

"You love me too much to murder me."

Ladybug kicked Lucky Charm to life as she finished strapping on her own helmet and slapping down the visor. They instantly became a streak of fiery colors, disappearing into the night. However, neither woman noticed a pair of glowing green cat eyes  shining from the shadows by Club Diamond's side exit.

**Author's Note:**

> This was more of a rough draft/speed writing with grammar edits... but I'm relatively pleased with it. Huzzah! Let me know in the comments and head over to my Tumblr to check out more of the Miraculous2K18Music challenge! I am accepting prompts/pairing requests for songs I have listed there if you have any ideas you want to challenge me with.
> 
> Challenge me!  
> -Kestra
> 
> You can find me on [my FB page,](https://www.facebook.com/KestraEchoWolf/) [Tumblr,](http://kestraechowolf.tumblr.com/) [and Twitter](https://twitter.com/KestraEchoWolf/) to leave comments and prompt requests!  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/X8X26UWA)


End file.
